User blog:SkyRider3217/Icons and Fan Art
Though I have been working alot mostly on the pictures in my spare time, might as well let the people know I'm doing this. This would be better for the wiki to make pages more interesting. Genesis Icons Some of the Icons that I have done as a view: Alliance Genesis; credit to origional, InfernoHammer Progress of Moramian Necro: unavalible... Progress of Moramian Quantum: unavalible... Progress of Moramian Cyber: unavalible... Progress of Hero Scout Icons Variant Abilities Aqua Aqua "Tsunami" Variant Ability Aqua Oceanic Pulse Variant Ability Aqua Clensing Water Variant Ability Aqua Chainstream Variant Ability Aero Aero Tornado Variant Ability Light Light Hyperwaveling Varient Ability Light Emotion Leach Variant Ability Light Hypnotic Servent Variant Ability Light Shotlight Variant Ability Hero Abilities Hexer, the Spirit Hunter Hexer's Nightmare Wave Hexer's Spirit Summon Hexer's Fright Call Hexer's Terror Hex Chres, the Spacetime Cannonator Chres's Shoot n Slash Chres's Tri-Burst Chres's Bombardment Chres's Battle Fury Demphin, the Freshwater Healer Demphin's Freshing Shot Demphin's Dolph-Squad Arelle, the Brawling Bolt Arelle's Drill Punch Arelle's Electron Charge Arelle's Overload Arelle's Temper Galico, the Glacial Breaker Galico's Icicle Break Kayss, the Cyto-Charger Kayss' Ice Breaker Kayss' Frozen Blow Kayss's Blizzard Charge Kayss' Ice Sharpening Geomotron, the Arithmetic Genius completed X-Bot, the Crazed Gamer completed Progress of others: Aqua Suppression Cage Variant Ability Geo Sand Wall Variant Ability Aero Reflective Whirl Variant Ability Demphin's Water Spout Demphin's Water Sprout Geomotron's Additive Presence Geomotron's Subtraction Claw Geomotron's Personality Multiplier Geomotron's Conquering Divide X-Bot's Alpha-Stomper X-Bot's Gaming Rampage Kolomaye's Flash Sphere Kolomaye's Keen Eye Kolomaye's Piercing Light Fan (Concept) Art Heros Joek, the Old Wizard Chres, the Spacetime Cannonator Sporecario, the Wirglefubby Hero In progress... Bomax, the Atomic Ricochet In progress... Sonibom, the Wing Saber In progress... unavalible Arelle, the Brawling Bot In progress, but haven't started... unavalible Galico, the Glacial Breaker In progress... Demphin, the Freshwater Healer In progress... Kayss, the Cyto-Charger in progress... Cargon, the Terra King Kolomaye, the Dawn Sniper Something to cheer up the place. Fan (Concept) Art Enemies Snow Crawler Spatiorak Chill Worm and Zapper (will be seperated) Stone Dragon unavalible Vine-Trap Concept(lower right) and other stuff Fan (Concept) Art Bosses Revo, the Mad unavalible Arialis Madgelon Request List Since im doing art for this wiki, im taking requests for any Heroes, Enemies, Destructors, ext. Im limiting my requests to 4 Fan Art (because it takes about 0.285714 (two days) - 2 weeks to finish depending on how engaged we are with the picture or by detail) and 15 Icons (for me they are super easy to do and would'nt take long and in most cases, they are all planed out already). It would be better for me to post a reference (For heros frount view and side view, and for icons just to give me the idea on what you want it to look like) for things that are complex.the more there is in the list, the more projects i work on, but if you want to do a request and the list happens to be full, wait until there is a spot on the list. ~just a reminder, DO NOT ASK ME IF IT IS DONE MORE THAN ONCE, really ticks me off for people who are impacient ~for the Fan art, I will post a picture of the sketch (of the hero, enemy, boss, etc.) to the requester's talk page, you may give me any changes or varifications in making the picture better. '''If there isn't any references when a hero is begining to be started, I automaticly go to the next hero request until there is a refrence.(unless there is a visual relation, then I still start the picture anyways with the visual) '''By this, I don't have to wait for the references to come in, I stay working. There is the option of giving me the spore file so then I can look at the creature in full view(explained here), but that will leave it to the weekends in order for me to view it. but the Good thing to that, I can get the picture done faster than seperate pictures. ~plus, i only have accses to my laptop for finishing the pictures, that is when i can post the finished product (always in the weekends, unless otherwise) Fan Art Heros #InfernoHammer's Sporecario Color Edits #Piminy's Bomax Color Edits #IceBite's Sonibom Sketch #Prismod's Arelle progress are full, no requests until one is finished Non Request List (my list of pictures I do in my Time) *Demphin Visual Sketch *Demphin Lore Picture *Demphin Variant Pictures *Demphin Pet Hitch-Hike *Galico Concept Art *Cargon Visual Sketch *Kayss Visual Sketch Fan Art Enemies #Spatiorak Color Edits #Chill Worm Color Edits #Zapper Color Edits #Stone Dragon progress are full, no requests until one is finished Non Request List (my list of pictures I do in my Time) * none so far... Fan Art Bosses #Revo, the Mad progress #for request #for request #for request Non Request List (my list of pictures I do in my Time) *Aero Destructor Visual Sketch *Aqua Destructor Visual Sketch Icon/Ability Icon #Hero Scout Symbol finished, awaiting edits #Demphin's Water Spout finished, awaiting edits #Demphin's Water Sprout finished, awaiting edits #Geomotron's Subtraction Claw finished, awaiting edits #Geomotron's Conquering Division finished, awaiting edits #Geomotron's Personality Multiplier finished, awaiting edits #Geomotron's Additive Presence finished, awaiting edits #X-Bot's Jolting Discharge progress #X-Bot's Assault Droid V.6 progress #X-Bot's Alpha-Stomper finished, awaiting edits #X-Bot's Gaming Rampage finished, awaiting edits #Bomax's Bouncey Passive Ability #Moramian Quantum Fission Ray #Moramian Quantum Valance Refract #Moramian Quantum Density Shift are full, no requests until one is finished Category:Blog posts Category:Expansion ideas made by users Category:Heroes Category:Enemies Category:Destructors